The new girl
by mim86
Summary: <html><head></head>Nothing from the show happened. Rachel Berry is the new girl at school. She's a nice but shy girl at school that has a few secrets that she doesn't want anyone to find out.  Puckelberry, with Santana-Britt-Quinn and Rachel friendship.</html>


This is my first Glee fanfiction and it will be a Puckelberry sto Nothing from the show happened ,Rachel will be the new girl and she's not like in the show. She is shy but really good dressed an da nice girl but she has a really darksecret.

So here we go with the story

1. New school, new faces

Rachel Berry just enters her new school and goes to the secretary.  
>-Hi I'm Rachel Berry I am her - Oh hi darling let me see, Berry ah here I have everything for you, here you have the code for your locker and here is your information sheet for the lessions, enjoy everthing here, says the really nice lady to Rachel<p>

So Rachel looks at the paper and sees that her first lesson is Spanish with a Mister Schuster in room searching the room for abouth 5 minutes she sees it and goes inside where the teacher is goes to his desk and says - Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'm new here.  
>Mr. Schuster looks at her and smiles - Ah yes you are the new girl, take a place next to Santana.<br>He shows her a latina girl.  
>-Hi I'm Santana ,the girl says directly to Rachel -I'm Rachel -So you're new heree,that there is Brittany , my best friend,Santana shows here a blond girl that just enters the classroom .<br>-If you want I can change places so she can sitt next to you, Rachel says with a smile -Oh no she can sitt before us, Santana smiles and answers.  
>- Hi new girl I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt, says the blond girl ass she takes place before the two with a smile.<br>-Britt, that's Rachel, says Santana.  
>-o look te golden couple arrives, Santana says with a laught. Rachel looks and sees a really tall boy and a good looking blond girl walk in the room and come to them.<br>- That are Quinn and Finn, the 're also our friends and together for two yeards now, they are so in love, Brittany says while she's rolling her eyes.  
>-Hi Quinn , Finn that's the neew girl, Rachel, Santana says. They nod and take than places next to each other and than the lesson beginns.<p>

Five minutes in lesson there is a knock at the door and the door opens.

- Puck can younerver be on time, asks M. Schuster, before someone comes inside.  
>There come a guy with a moshrow inside and he smirks at the teacher and says -Sorry Mr Schue I did'nt here the bell.<br>-Take a seat than we can work, says the teacher.  
>Santan whispers to Rachel - That is Puck, he's the playboy of the school, he really loves sex.<p>

By lunchtime Rachel knows a lot abouth the new school and also about the students. Santana , Britt and Quinn are chearleader and they totally want Rachel to try out. Then there are Finn and that Puck dude who play football and if the season is for basketball they play also sees that thhereare a lot jocks here at school.  
>Also Santana, Britt, Quinn , Finn and Puck are all in a club that is called "Glee club". It is a kind of chor and the director is Mr. are also a few other persons in the club as da guy who's really good dressed on the name of Kurt , a black girl that always is together with Kurt, Mercees, then a boy who can't walk with the name of Artie , an other Asian girl with the name of Tina and other football player there is of caurse also Santana's nice boyfriend Sam.<p>

She is sitting on a table with all the "Glees" when Finn asks her -Rachel you could also come to Glee club I think you would like it, if you can't sing it's no problem, Mike per example he is a super dancer but he doesn't like to sing, Britt also likes to dance more than to sing, Puck likes to play guitarre more than to have Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt who can sing amazing. Tina and Artire also like to sing. We also need one more person in the club so we can go to the selections.  
>-And Sam and Finn they sing also good, says Quinn -I don't know, answers Rachel -You know what, come today after last lesson with us to practice and you can see if you like it, says Santana.<br>-Ok I will see!

After the last lesson Rachel goes with Brittany and Mike in the practice room. Mr Schuster is already there and after everyone is there they beginn with practice'  
>- So guys I would like to do duetts today. And before yozu ask you can not chose the partner. I have papers with the names of the guys here in the hat and the girls are taking one out and then we see wgho's together with who. So Rachel do you wanna try out Glee club ? , asks Mr. Schuster -Yah why not says Rachel.<br>So girls beginn to the names. Britt picks Sam, Santana picks Sam, Mercedes picks Kurt, Quinn picks Artie, Tina picks Finn and Rachel picks Puck.  
>-Ok guys next week I will see the duets says Mr Schue<p>

Puck comes to rachel and say -Hey new girl if you want we can practice together tomorrow at my house after school.  
>Rachel looks at him and smiles -Yah that would be a good idea<p> 


End file.
